An infrared sensor may detect electromagnetic radiation in the infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum. For example, the infrared region may include electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength greater than about 700 nanometers and a wavelength less than about 1 millimeter. An infrared sensor may detect electromagnetic radiation in all of the infrared region or a portion of the infrared region.